


片場

by Aa1434680



Category: sami - Fandom, satzu - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Sami - Freeform, satzu - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aa1434680/pseuds/Aa1434680
Summary: *37/49-ABO
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 8





	片場

1469

凑崎从片场走出来的时候，风很大，她被风吹的睁不开眼睛，她缩了缩身子，将自己藏在黑色厚厚的皮衣下面，她望了望四周，冬日的黑夜里，只有微弱的路灯在坚持不懈的闪烁着黄光，她走到了一个能挡风的位置，从兜里掏出火机和烟，她打了好几次火机，都被狂风吹灭了，她暗骂了一句， 用手掌将烟遮挡，风从她手掌的每个缝隙钻进来吹灭火焰，就在她有些生气打算掉头回片场的时候，从旁边伸出来一只纤细指节分明的手，对方用她的防风火机替她点燃了那根该死的烟，她懵懵地吸了第一口，托对方的福，她终于点燃了，风钻过他们之间，将烟雾吹散，也将对方的头发吹起来，她才看清对方的脸，来人的脸有一种奇妙的美感，介于妩媚和神圣之间，骨相生的极美，眼尾的弧度锐利，但是她的眼睛却是圆润的，锋利将圆形包裹其中，是极为标致的东方美人，对方穿着一件黑风衣，将自己裹得很紧，凑崎纱夏又深吸了一口烟，对方站在她旁边，没有要走的意思，她掏出烟，递给对方。

“吸烟么？”这是吸烟的人常有的礼仪，但是凑崎多了一点小心思，她递过去的时候摸到了对方的手，对方将烟接过，叼在嘴上点燃，长吐了一口烟，她没有发现的是，凑崎和她的距离变得近了起来。

“你经常吸？”凑崎在烟燃烧的间隙中开口询问。

“不是，紧张的时候会吸”

“你也是？”凑崎指了指后面的av片场，对方回过头看了看，点了点头笑了笑。

“你看起来不像”

“不像什么？不像做这个的吗？”

“嗯，因为长得太漂亮了”对方听到她的话，轻轻地笑了出来，笑的时候露出一口洁白的牙齿。

“你也长得很漂亮，不过我觉得你可以把信息素收一收”对方说。

“啊，对不起，因为我就要去拍摄了所以…”凑崎的信息素是霸道的野玫瑰，一般的omega在她旁边呆上一会就会腿软，但是对方看起来没什么反应，十分平静，但是做她们这行绝不可能是beta。

对方似乎看出她的想法，转过身来对她说。

”是因为有反应才这么说的，不要对自己有怀疑“凑崎这个时候闻到对方身上传来的木质檀香味，原来之前是因为控制住了才会闻不到对方的信息素。

“因为知道要来片场，所以提前打了抑制剂，没有想到你的信息素太霸道了”对方熄灭了还没有吸完的烟，在烟灰缸里头熄灭，她准备离开了，她离开之前转过头朝凑崎摆了摆手说再见，声音很好听，语调自带软感。

“你叫什么名字？”凑崎朝对方喊道，对方转过身来，朝她笑，然后从兜里掏出一支笔，走过来，抓起凑崎的手，在她的手上写下了名字，手掌被人捏着，掌心传来奇妙的酥麻感，对方身上的信息素钻进她的鼻腔，她的腺体开始有点变硬了。

对方走出一段距离，听到凑崎纱夏在她身后大喊。

“我叫凑崎纱夏”对方没有回头，朝她摆了摆手，逐渐走远了。

凑崎看了看掌心，对方的字很漂亮，她暗自记住这个名字，周子瑜，原来她叫周子瑜。

她深呼吸了几口气，准备进片场工作，她的合作伙伴早就来了，她和名井南合作过很多次，对方今天穿着一身oversize卫衣，露出大半截小腿，她的手藏在袖子里头，整个人显得很娇小，名井南看她来了，摘下眼镜，露出相当漂亮的眼睛，她朝凑崎眨巴了一下她的眼睛。

“你今天怎么穿的像个高中生一样”

“人家本来就是高中生”

“我等下要吐了”

名井南伸出拳头轻轻地打了她一下。

“害，你真的床上和床下都一样坏诶，好喜欢”

旁边的工作人员催促她们快开始了，她们换了衣服走进布置好的片场，今天的戏是在学校更衣室里头，她们换上了校服，但是很快就会脱掉了，名井南被打扮成一幅好好学生样，带着笨重的黑框眼镜，脸上点上了雀斑，头发被绑成低马尾，衣服的扣子全扣上了，严严实实的，而凑崎的扣子只扣了几颗，露出了锁骨和胸口的大片纹身，她的眼睛被画上了厚重的眼线，嘴唇被涂上浓重的红色，影片要开始了。

凑崎将名井南逼到角落里，名井南整个人手脚都缩在一起，凑崎大力的一掌拍在她隔壁的衣柜上，衣柜发出巨大的声响，名井南颤抖了一下，从自己的口袋里掏出钱包，颤颤巍巍地递给凑崎，凑崎将钱包一把夺过来，当她看到钱包只有几十块的时候，她抓出名井南的手腕，大力地将她的骨头都要碾碎的程度。

“你玩我呢？就这么点？”

“我最近要钱要太多了，我爸妈不信我。。。”名井南微弱的反驳到，湊崎将脸靠近名井南，用低沉极具威胁性的声音告诉她。

“如果没有钱，就要用别的东西来换？明白吗？”

“什么东西…”

“把衣服脱了”名井南听到这句话，双手抱着胸口摇头。

“我不希望我再重申一次，把衣服脱了”凑崎的声音变得凶狠了起来。

名井南的脸上已经布满了泪痕，她一直在摇头抗拒着，她看起来脆弱极了，她的命脉被人捏着，她只能听对方的指令，她缓慢地拖去自己的上衣，露出白皙而孱弱的身体，但，亲爱的这看起来美极了，带着脆弱感的东西更能诱发人骨子里的暴力因子，她脱去上衣后停下了动作，等待着对方的下一步指令。

“裤子”湊崎接着说，名井南僵在原地，她有些绝望，她蹲下来环抱自己的身体，凑崎居高临下地看着她，“我说裤子”

后来是凑崎将名井南的裤子撕扯掉的，她将名井南压在衣柜前，名井南的背靠在冰冷的铁衣柜，而她在遭受凑崎暴力的亲吻，凑崎撕咬，碾过她的嘴唇，重重的，她感觉她的舌头要被对方咬破了，嘴巴里弥漫开一股铁锈味，凑崎的口红痕迹留在她的嘴唇上，凑崎捏住她的脖颈，仿佛下一秒就要将她置于死地，凑崎微微用力，在她的脖子上留下指痕，她撕掉了名井南的抑制贴，将自己的信息素如数放出来，名井南几乎一秒就腿软了，凑崎的信息素太过凶狠霸道，信息素铺天盖地将她包围住，她被生来的本能驯服，她的脸色潮红，手无力地挂在凑崎的脖子上，凑崎抱起她，将自己早就硬的不行的腺体送到她身体里，她们的体位太深，而后凑崎坐下来的时候，名井南感觉自己整个人都要被贯穿了，对方的腺体正在肆无忌惮地进入她，贯穿着她，而她居然对此感到满足，凑崎像是有怨气一样，每一下都进入的很深，她伸出手揉捏着名井南的乳房，在她的耳边吐着粗气说话。

“爽吧，就说吧，装什么好学生啊，想要就直说啊”

外面传来脚步声，名井南十分慌张地看着门外，似乎一直有人走来走去，可是凑崎还在持续大力地进入她，她操得又重又狠，名井南的身体被操到上下颠簸，她捂着嘴巴努力不让自己发出声音，但是凑崎不会如她所愿，她加快了抽动的速度，凶狠地撞击着某个点，那个能让名井南叫出声的点，她的呻吟逐渐变成抽泣声，而凑崎的脑海里突然闯入了另外一个人的脸，就是周子瑜的，她想着如果是周子瑜，被她这样操着，会怎么样呢，会哭吗？不要哭，哭只会让凑崎变得更加暴戾，渴望想要摧毁所有脆弱而美好的事物，随着抽动，快感堆积，攀爬上大脑，名井南的大脑一片空白，身体四处传来酥麻，无法抵御的快感，她的下体流出大量的液体，她仰着头，她高潮了，凑崎最后射在她的身体里。

结束后她们去清洗，名井南隔着洗澡的透明玻璃门问她，

“你今天好猛，干嘛？暗恋我？”

“你想得到挺美”名井南对着镜子观察自己的脸。

“哎呀办高中生也一点都不出戏呢？”凑崎没有心思听她继续说话，她关掉水龙头，擦干身体之后走出去，她没有注意到的是名井南落寞的眼神追随着她直到出门。

片场的人都知道，名井南喜欢凑崎，只有凑崎本人不知道，她好像没有特别喜欢的，也没有特别讨厌的，跟谁上床都可以，对她来说无所谓，但是今天她觉得自己好像有点不一样，她再操名井南的时候，想着都是今天遇到的那个女人，周子瑜，她想着自己如果大力地操着周子瑜会是怎么样呢？想着想着她又硬了，她变得很奇怪，她还没走出片场，就在门口遇到了周子瑜。

对方大大方方地跟她打招呼，一副涵养很好的样子。

“刚看了你的戏，你演的很不错”

平时如果有人称赞湊崎，她会感到很开心，但是今天意外地她有点羞愧，她心底涌上一种被对方看到和别的女人做爱似乎很不好的想法，她扭捏着手指，挠了挠头。

“还好啦….希望下次能和你合作”

“我下一场戏就会遇到你诶，到时候也辛苦了”周子瑜对她说。

湊崎像是被亿万彩票砸中了一样惊喜，她愣在原地，她的下一场戏是周子瑜？她内心快高兴疯了，但是她明面上却说。

“啊，到时候也拜托了呢”周子瑜等的人来了，那个人走到她们身边，湊崎纱夏认出她，她是最近很红的alpha，林娜琏，片酬比她和名井南加起来都高，她们都身为alpha，关系也和善不到哪里去，她也仅仅是见过几次林娜琏，但是她知道林娜琏不喜欢她，她讨厌她身上的信息素味，她曾经用湊崎能听到的声量，嘲笑她的信息素味道，她倒是没什么所谓，旁边的名井南倒是皱了皱眉头。

林娜琏有些惊讶地看着周子瑜和湊崎说话，她朝湊崎点了点头之后拉着周子瑜离开。

“你怎么认识她？”

“今天在外面遇到了，我觉得她还蛮有意思的”

“胡说，她可坏了”

“可是姐姐，我就是喜欢坏的人，因为我下贱”周子瑜朝着林娜琏笑着说。

“别没脸没皮的，谁不知道你切开来是黑的，就不能干点符合你长相的事情吗？”

“姐姐先做到再说吧”

湊崎望着她们离开，她现在唯一期待的事情就是下一次的拍摄，就在明天，她想她得赶紧回家敷面膜，她必须要给对方留下良好的初次体验。

湊崎和周子瑜的第一场戏是在家里，他们扮演的是一对情侣，很普通的剧情，但是因为对方是周子瑜所以湊崎觉得跟以往一点都不一样。

周子瑜穿着一身居家服，围着围裙，一副贤妻良母的样子，她的气质也十分贴合角色，而湊崎穿着一身西装服，一副被资本主义剥削的上班族的形象，湊崎从玄关走进来，周子瑜听到她回来，急忙从厨房走出来迎接湊崎，湊崎不耐烦的朝她挥挥手，示意她继续回去做饭，她将领带扯到松散，随意地挂在脖子上，周子瑜似乎看出来她有些不开心，脱下围裙走出来坐到她身边，手放在她的腿上。

“怎么了？不开心吗？”湊崎这个时候才注意到周子瑜的头上还套上了一个猫耳朵，她捏了捏猫耳朵，“你能让我开心吗？”

“我当然可以”周子瑜笑着回答道，她缓缓地拉下湊崎的裤子拉链，将半瘫软的腺体唤醒，腺体在她手上变大变硬，变得滚烫，她缓慢地抚摸抽动着，手法娴熟，动作轻柔却每一下都刺激到湊崎，湊崎被她弄得舒服极了，靠在沙发上闭着眼，她的腺体进入了一个温热的地方，周子瑜的口腔，湊崎的尺寸对她来说有些太大了，她一开始吞吐的很勉强，后面逐渐找到感觉，她的舌头灵活在她的顶端徘徊，她快要射精的时候，周子瑜摁住她的马眼，不让他射出来。

她憋的有点辛苦，周子瑜脱掉了自己的衣服，她爬上湊崎的身子，坐在她的大腿上，将双腿打开，努力将庞大的腺体整根吞没，当她吞没的时候两个人都发出来舒服的赞叹，他们是天作之合，不管是信息素还是其他什么，周子瑜似乎感觉到湊崎的眼神变了，周子瑜缓缓地摆动自己的腰肢，她能感受到湊崎在她的身体里变得更加坚硬，她在等待的时候早就已经湿透了，她想要被湊崎贯穿，想要被她征服，穴口发涨，等待着什么填满它，湊崎猛然坐起来将周子瑜抱住，这一下让她进入的更加深，周子瑜被顶出一身闷哼，在周子瑜身下的小野狗，顶弄的时候还不忘啃咬她的胸口，她含着周子瑜的乳头，玩弄着，在她的胸脯上留下一连串的痕迹，她逐渐增加她的速度，让自己进入的更深，她从来没有觉得做爱是一件很美好的事情，但是今天周子瑜让她感受到了，她每一分每一秒都想呆在这个人体内，她操得很深，周子瑜被操到上下都分泌出大量的水，她的眼睛湿漉漉的，像是迷路的小猫咪。

“Oh，不要哭，你只会让我更想把你操死”

周子瑜抱着湊崎的头在她耳边说：”如果可以，我也想被你操死”

周子瑜的手脚发软，她几乎没有什么力气了，她的空虚已经被填满了，她目前正在被被刺激到的湊崎凶狠的操着，对方在她身上几乎算是蛮干，每一下都撞得她很爽，她咯咯地笑了出来，她太享受着这种感觉了，看着湊崎欲罢不能，看她被自己带入欲望深渊，实际上，周子瑜征服了湊崎纱夏，快感一波波冲击着周子瑜，她感受到愉悦的酸胀感从下面传来，她的身体发麻，交合处传来一阵阵电流，她高潮了，可是凑崎还没有怎么办呢，那就继续做吧，她们更换尝试了许多个体位，湊崎压在她身上将她操到陷入床里，湊崎抱着她走路的时候抽插她，湊崎把她顶在墙上操着她，她只能靠着对方的力量站着，让湊崎更加深入她，湊崎在高潮之前跟她接吻，这个吻是相当缱绻温柔的，它传来一个信号，湊崎彻底被她征服了。

可是周子瑜不会属于它，她属于所有人。


End file.
